


【AE】伪装

by bloodyever



Category: Inception
Genre: Arthur!S, Bottom Eames, Eames!M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Top Arthur, sm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyever/pseuds/bloodyever
Summary: 关于伪装者的性经验





	【AE】伪装

**Author's Note:**

> 存文

Arthur从来不知道Eames这么多才多艺。或者说他期待的“才艺”总是带着点阴暗的想法——毕竟通常当他无意识盯着对方丰满的嘴唇看的时候，Eames都会本能般敏锐地察觉到那目光，然后张开嘴用舌尖以极其缓慢的动作舔舐自己的唇。那看起来红润闪亮，十分美味。Arthur会任凭思维的火车遨游天外，猛地别开目光，一边脸红一边又气又恼。在他咬牙切齿之际，对方却抱着胸部大笑，露出他不整齐的歪牙，活脱脱一个傻子。

伪装者通常是一个散发耀眼光芒的黑洞，他们充满吸引力又不可捉摸，可以变成任何人想要看见的样子。而Eames无疑是其中的佼佼者。他出色的业务能力之外，有的是征服别人的手段。他游戏花丛。他迷倒众生。他征服猎物。他永不停留。

Arthur冷静下来了。但当他走进房间时看到立起的画板时，他还是板着脸扬起了一边眉毛。他站在Eames背后，看着他把那些过于明烈纯度极高的色彩泼洒到画面中去。火热混乱的蒙巴萨，就像Eames本人一样。

“我猜你来这儿不是为了欣赏我无与伦比流芳百世的杰作，Darling?” Eames放下画笔回头，他的花衬衫上多了一些新鲜的晃得头晕的色彩。蹭上去的颜料成功让他看起来更糟糕了。

Arthur扔给他一个沉甸甸的信封。“我还不知道你是一个艺术家？”

“谢了，伙计。” Eames抓住那个瞄准他头部的玩意儿，“准头不错。”他一边笑，一边接过Arthur递给他的手提箱，打开确认了一下上次任务的报酬。“我是任何人，Darling，你忘了吗？”他甜蜜地抛了一个媚眼。“我会的可比你想象的多得多。”

“所以你执行任务时曾经伪装成一个画师？”

“不，”他得意地否认，“成为伪装者之前我伪造名画。这算是我的老本行。”Arthur哼了一声，他竟然毫不意外。弄虚作假从来就属于伪装者擅长的事。

“不过我确实伪装成过琴师，作家和行为艺术家。” Eames耸了耸肩，他的斜方肌太发达了，这让他看起来有点可爱。“我不得不快速进阶钢琴，以及裸着在街上当了三天的人体雕塑。”他盯着Arthur，吹了个口哨。“希望没有令你失望？”

Arthur 看着Eames 直勾勾地盯着他，纹身从对方敞开的领口露出隐隐约约的影子，他脑海里直接勾勒出对方作为裸体模特的景象。Eames身上会均匀地覆盖上各种各样明艳的色彩和花纹，盖住了之前黑色蜿蜒纹身。他是画家，他会直接将自己当成一副扭曲的画布，面对着镜子，用他不算大的画笔蘸取特制的颜料一点一点细致地刷在自己身上，柔软笔触的刺激会让他轻微颤动。他会很有技巧地利用身体曲线作画，突出人体之美又不至于过分色情。他的柔韧性不错，但还是无法自如地覆盖到他全身，所以他最终还是不得不求助于其他人将他的后背填满——

“我以为伪装任务大部分包括，” Arthur收回思绪，停顿一下稍稍斟酌，“利用身体吸引？”

Eames仰头大笑起来，他衣服上未干的颜料在亲密相接的另一处肆虐。“你是说色诱吗？”他听起来十分真诚，“没关系，Darling，不用担心冒犯我，毕竟我就是靠这个吃饭的。”对方又眨了眨眼。“实际上，在床上骗取情报还真的是个不错的选择。”

Arthur偏头，露出感兴趣的表情。”和目标对象上床往往能降低他们的防备。”

“是的没错。” Eames略惊讶地问，“我以为你会很反感这种方式？”

“对付一些任务简单有效。” Arthur听起来很冷静。这是前哨的专业素质。

“这是伪装者的一项基本进阶技能。” Eames挠了挠头，他向后梳的头发格外整齐。“我在现实和梦境中都接受过类似训练。操人，或者被人操。”他无所谓地说，一边偷偷瞟着Arthur。Eames的手指无意识地玩弄着自己的衣领，将刚才滴落在那里的一片红色晕染开。

“哦，”Arthur看起来依旧波澜不惊，“所以我猜这就是你为什么有那么丰富的性经验了。”

Eames停下了动作，注视着Arthur没有说话。Arthur被看得有点发毛，他不甘示弱地回瞪回去。正当气氛越来越尴尬，他打算转身离开时，Eames却突然上前拽住了他的领带——

“你嫉妒了，Darling。”

Eames在Arthur耳边轻笑。他的嗓音突然低沉下去，唇微微擦过Arthur的耳垂，对方还用牙齿轻咬一下。Arthur想要抗议，但一个字都说不出来。他感到对方温热的呼吸落在自己脖子上。这太近了。

“这活可没有你想的那么轻松。” Eames突然拉开距离正经起来，开始倒苦水。“我操别人的时候，实战演练了几十种体位和泡妞技巧，还要适应自己不同的尺寸，累得不轻，天天被逼到精尽人亡。”

Arthur抱起手臂。 “我倒是很想看看你被艹的样子。“毕竟多数时候Eames如此欠揍。

Eames灰色的眼睛闪过一道光。他不动声色，“那可就更难了。要知道每个伪装者花在这个项目上的时间是另一个的几倍。同时适应男人身体和女人身体作为接受方，可不像听起来这么有趣。”

“所以结论是？女方体验更好？”

Eames没绷住再次笑了起来。“你的求知欲真的很旺盛。还是说这是你的性癖，Darling？”

我的性癖是你，该死的伪装者先生。Arthur面无表情，他没打算回答这个问题，他在赌Eames会不会继续下去。

“实际上，我很难向你形容这种感觉。” Eames慢条斯理地说，“毕竟你想象不到自己拥有乳房、阴道和子宫会是什么样？我还记得我第一次伪装成女人的时候，做的第一件事就是揉我的胸。”他夸张地说，“啊，那真是我这辈子摸到的最大最好的奶子！”他的手揉捏着自己的胸部回味般，然后发出了惋惜的声音，好像是在感慨自己现实的奶子不够大。Arthur 盯着上面引人遐想长期凸出的两点，猜测这是否伪装者的某种职业病。“然后我就往阴道里塞了一个跳蛋。”他拍拍自己的胯部。“还有假阴茎之类的玩意儿。我要练习将它们吸紧，但又不能太紧，免得把目标人物的屌夹断。”他皱着眉。“不是个简单的活儿。过了这阶段才能去站街实操？还有叫床。不能太浪荡又不能声音太小，还要既清纯又诱惑，这个世界对女人真是太苛刻了。”

“男性作为接受者也存在这些问题。” Arthur严谨地指出。

“男人要更爽。” Eames毫不犹豫。“没有听说过一个叫前列腺的小东西吗亲爱的？”他歪着头，目光竟然如此天真。

Arthur感觉自己的裤子变紧了，他很清楚Eames完全知道现在正发生什么事。对方的视线向下瞟，Arthur捕捉到一个似有似无的笑容。

“女性身体还是用小玩具更爽，”他继续普及两性知识，“不是说男人不爽，只是女人高潮大部分来自阴蒂，和插入关系不大。但男人承欢也有个问题，就是润滑。”

“你在梦中做任务时能自动润滑自己么？”

Eames翻了个白眼。“即使我能，这么做也会破坏梦境的真实度。” 他的语气像是Arthur犯了个常识性错误似的不可置信。“当然我伪装的时候会给自己一个好用点的括约肌和肠子，那些目标人物有一部分有暴力倾向，这么做能让我少流点血。” Eames听起来正常地就像办公室白领介绍自己的工作——而他确实在谈论自己工作的一部分。“我可不想因为被艹死而任务失败。”他打趣，饶有兴致地观察Arthur的反应。

该死的Eames又舔了舔唇，他现在看起来如此可操，Arthur控制不住地咽了口唾沫。他看到Eames的笑容越来越大，就想游戏胜利的小孩子，一瞬间感到自己很可悲，不过他还是维持住了自己冷冷的面具。他的大脑迅速记忆并加工了这些信息，然后继续发起了攻击：

“口交呢？我以为口交会更实用。”

“哦。”Eames发出一个了然的声音。对方的目光移到Arthur下身，盯着西裤上那一团鼓包。

“我不需要这方面的训练，” Eames的手溜到那里抓住了那个硬块，“大概我就是对这件事天赋异禀？”

“没看出来。” Arthur挤出了几个字。他全身的血液沸腾着向下流，脑子杂乱无章，这不对，感觉太不对了，一切乱糟糟地毫无秩序，但又感觉如此之好。

“你的枪真大。” Eames贴在他耳边悄悄赞美。“ 不过完全在我的能力范围之内。” Eames的嘴像是抹了蜜，招摇着吸引蜜蜂。“我深喉很有一套。你喜欢男人还是女人？哪一型的？你想体验一下的话我可以在梦里变成你的梦中情人，Darling。你最狂野的性幻想。”

你。Arthur的答案几乎要从口中漏出来，在最后一刻他忍住了。他不想自己在Eames面前变得那么可悲。他盯着对方衬衫上破碎点点的红。Eames的笑容现在太过刺眼，锋利如刃，破开他的自我防御钻到心里一探究竟。

“我想不必了，Eames先生。我有飞机要赶。” Arthur低头敷衍地看了一下手表，强硬地推开对方。“后会有期。”

“你是一个很好的合作伙伴，Arthur。”

他匆匆逃离。直到在飞机上的时候他才意识到Eames第一次叫了他的名字。他的手里，攥着Eames最后塞给他的东西。那副画被随手卷起来，颜料还未完全干透。Arthur展开，火热混乱的印象派蒙巴萨，说实话更像一个小孩子的涂鸦。他勾了勾嘴角，这就是Eames啊。

几天后他独自使用PASIV的时候，毫不意外地看到了Eames的投影。那个Eames看起来更年轻青涩。嘴唇更加红艳。他还在接受伪装者的技能训练。而Arthur毫不怜惜地操进他火热的喉咙和肠道，瞬间叹息出声。

我的。

Arthur逐渐习惯把它当作一种减压方式——找个舒适的旅馆插上PASIV独自入梦，梦里Eames的投影笑着朝他张开双腿。他们每次都是立刻进入正题，不说一句废话，”Eames”就像他的性幻想一样完美。他稚嫩且甜蜜得过分，比现实当中的Eames乖巧一点点——虽然依然随意散漫，但再也说不出俏皮话的Eames让Arthur心情很好。不得不承认他在性事的控制欲上有点旺盛。

Arthur在”Eames”身上练习了很多种体位方式，”Eames”就像现实的他所说的那样该死地擅长每一种。这次Arthur改变了策略慢慢地磨他，几乎是温柔地。他很快就听到了对方欲求不满的低声嘟囔，Arthur吻住他，吞掉所有细碎的声音，最后对方逸出一声啜泣，就像恳求。

“你用错了方式。”熟悉的声音突然响起，打断了身下人的哼哼。

Arthur转过身，他的性器从那个投影的身体里滑出来。他极力控制自己保持冷静，但扑克脸上还是出现了红晕。他甚至没费心整理一下仪容仪表。穿戴整齐的Eames好像没有撞破任何事情般正在他梦里观光。

“滚出去，Eames。”他咬着牙，一种隐私被别人窥探的怒火轻而易举地燃烧了梦的边界，房间里的物体开始震颤。

可出乎他的意料，Eames 却没有任何嘲笑或者调侃他的意思。“Darling,”对方认真地端详着他，像在做某种权衡。他突然走过来，直到他们紧贴着，Arthur还未消退的勃起在对方粗糙的牛仔裤上缓缓摩擦，Arthur得用尽意志力不撞到对方身上去。Eames却像什么都没注意到一样，唇贴近Arthur的耳朵，就像那一天一样。

“你愿意为了我变成S吗？”

伪装者总是喜欢邀请。而他们的邀请都是引诱。

下一秒，Arthur被拉入一个紧密的拥抱。紧接着一把枪抵着Arthur的后背开了火，子弹穿透了两人的胸膛。在他们一齐拥抱死亡之际，Arthur模糊地意识到Eames其实是在朝着他自己的心脏开枪。

“所以，你是一个M？”

回到现实的Arthur心情并没有好多少。他率先抛出问题，因为他不想对Eames所见做任何解释，事实上他也不需要。Eames看他的眼神没有任何疑问——伪装者在欲望上知晓一切。

“算半个？”Eames的声音朦朦胧胧地。“我只对特定的人是。比如你，Darling。” Arthur看到了今天Eames的第一个笑容，与平常不同，淫邪后面添了一丝小心翼翼。“你是个控制狂，别说你不想要这个。”

“但我不是S。” Arthur抱起手臂。“我为什么要满足你的性癖？”

“emmmmmm,” Eames装模作样地思考了一会儿，他的鼻音听起来很软，通过耳道钻进心里有点痒。“因为我总是惹你生气？很欠揍？我记着有好几次你想对我动手来着。”他诚恳地说。“机会来了！”他又故意做出夸张的表情。

“没想到你还挺有自知之明。” Arthur挑眉。他开始对这个提议感兴趣了，而这绝对是因为Eames平常太烦人，需要被好好教训一下。就连他的梦里也从来没出现过完全听话的Eames，因为Arthur的潜意识完全想象不出来。

“你想要什么？服从，羞辱，还是疼痛？” Arthur单刀直入。“我不喜欢主仆契约那种东西。我只会和你玩一次，Eames。”

“所有。”Eames脱口而出，没有丝毫迟疑。“Darling，你还真吝啬啊。”他的声音低沉，压着偷笑。一种得逞的笑容在他脸上绽开，灿烂得像个得到糖果的孩子。

Arthur装作没有看见Eames的挤眉弄眼。一次，一次就好。Arthur眼前浮现梦中Eames的投影。那个甜蜜的小东西，他向Arthur呼唤更多的养分。

“我们去梦里做。” Arthur斩钉截铁地说。“你的梦。”他回敬。他不想让对方的身体真正受伤。

“公平。成交。” Eames点头，“我不怕你看到真正的我，亲爱的。因为我总是直面我的渴望。”他满不在乎地，眼睛里同时写满了兴奋，欲望和恐惧。

表面越坚强的人越能引发施虐欲。Arthur发现自己真的想让Eames碎掉，剥开他总是游刃有余的浪荡外壳，那一定很美。然后他会将对方一块一块重新拼凑完整。

Eames的梦很荒凉。大雪纷飞。他们进入一个孤零零的城堡，里面所有的空间都是歪斜的，无数个房间存在得丝毫没有规律性，物理，数学以及逻辑不见踪影。“幸亏你不是筑梦师。” Arthur挑剔地评价。“我就是这么一团乱。” Eames看起来怡然自得。“它从来不是供别人欣赏的，Darling。你是第一个来这里的人。这里有我所有的秘密。”他眨眨眼。

“我的荣幸。”

Eames弯腰做出请的手势，Arthur看到了尽头不显眼的小屋子。这间和其他相比太小，极易让人忽略，Arthur依稀猜到了里面是什么。他们前进的时候Eames的脚步放慢下来，像是在等Arthur开口询问。Arthur走过去握住那个把手，在推开那扇门之际，他忍不住开口：

“你为什么会是一个M？”

Eames怎么会有这种偏好？他在工作上的控制欲一点都不比Arthur低。Arthur确保信息没有错漏，而Eames在盗梦中的作用则更加直接——他直接看破控制人心。他才是对人的控制欲最强的那个，他像典型的伪装者一样，习惯引诱，玩弄感情。而他是其中最好的。他理应痛恨被别人控制。

“孤儿院。”Eames简单地说，“我在被强迫的情况下经历了第一次性高潮，以及之后无数次。我只在性上是M。”

“我很抱歉。” Arthur的心沉下去，他对Eames的了解仅限于工作搭档应该了解的范围。他知道这个男人从黑暗里来，他的黑历史恐怕Arthur也不能完全调查清楚。但他从没有想到幼年的他曾经遭受过长期性虐待。

“他们让我搞混了耻辱痛苦和快感的界限。” Eames若有所思。“其实从现在来看未必不好。我是个伪装者，总有一些奇奇怪怪的顾客和目标人物，执行任务的时候享受总比单纯疼痛要好？”

“你只是因为自己有M倾向而刻意去找那种任务罢了，Mr. Eames.” Arthur一针见血。他声音颤抖，音调不自主地提高。他想到别人把Eames以那种方式打开拿他取乐就窜起无名之火。而对方没有否认，他沉默了一会儿，最后轻声说：

“我想你说的没错，Darling。你总是对的。”他的嘴角稍稍倾斜了一下，故作轻松又有点忧伤。

接着他推开了那扇门。

屋里很暗，几乎没有一点光。Eames像变戏法一样拿出一盏煤油灯点亮。“我很少来这里，”他向Arthur解释。“我有太多秘密需要照看了，这只是其中微不足道的一个。”

他们循着火光照亮的路向前走，这间屋子比看起来大很多，潮湿又阴暗。突然前方出现了光点。一个孩子提着一盏同样的灯站在那里。他个子不高，瘦瘦小小的，影子被灯光拉长，被切割过一般，延伸进看不见的黑暗。

“我以为你不见了呢，kid。”

“我以为你不会来了呢，Eames。”那个孩子模仿着Eames的语调，惊人地相似。显然模仿的天赋在伪装者小时候就显现出来。Arthur走近，注视着孩子的睫毛留下的带着锯齿的阴影。他的目光反叛又锐利，直视着Arthur。他身上的痕迹在火光下看不太清，令他看起来肮脏又脆弱，脸庞却像洋娃娃一样纯真又精致。淡淡的指印和唇角的血猛地扯动Arthur的神经。他被切割，被撕毁，像被粉碎的白纸，在漫长时间之后逐渐习惯并耽溺于此。

“起码不会像这样来。”孩子转转眼珠。“他是谁？是来满足你可怜幻想的人吗？”

Eames揉了揉他的头发，并没有回答。“我道歉。这么长时间都没来看你。”

孩子撇了一下嘴，手里的灯也晃了晃。“得了吧，你巴不得我消失。”他瞟了瞟Arthur，“现在你更不需要我了。”孩子踮起脚，Eames马上蹲下来听那几句耳边悄悄话，然后他笑出了声。

“世上没有人比你更懂我了，boy.” Eames响亮地亲在那个投影的额头上。“好男孩，带我们去你最喜欢的玩具室。Arthur先生想参观一下。”

男孩并没有马上带路。他飞快地塞给了Arthur一个东西，脸上带着莫测的笑容。“Eames喜欢亮闪闪的东西。这是他最喜欢的收藏之一。”

Arthur摊开手心，一枚精致的乳环躺在那里，上面缀了铃铛还有嵌了宝石的名牌。即使灯光昏暗，他也能看到“Arthur”几个字熠熠闪光。他细细抚摸着那个小牌子，一股热流立刻冲进了他的下腹。

他想现在马上把Eames操成他想要的样子，也是Eames想要的样子。一个以羞辱痛苦为乐而又听话的婊子。

男孩脚步轻快，他像同龄人一样蹦蹦跳跳地走路，手中的钥匙串上下翻飞。仿佛他只是个最普通的少年，而不是囚禁在梦境深处无法逃离的幽魂。但他长袖长裤还是无法掩盖一些东西，露出的脚踝和手腕上还能看到覆盖在青紫上的鞭伤。

“他存在多久了？”

“一直。”Eames语焉不详。

“一直？”

“从我开始用PASIV之后。” Eames的话听不出来任何感情。“但我把他锁好了，如果你是在为日常工作担心，那大可不必。他和mal不一样，就算他偶然间逃出来，他所做的最有杀伤力的事情可能是自残。”对方耸耸肩。

“Eames！”

“你的怒火可以等过一会儿再发泄，Darling。” Eames对他暧昧地眨眼。“如果你是想关心我，我很好，好的不能再好了。”对方快速地说，“记得吗？我可是带着他过了小半辈子呢！”

不要可怜我。对方的瞳孔收窄，笑容再次为他戴上面具。Eames的自尊让他把这件事完全尘封起来，而不是尝试治愈他，那个二十多年前瘦小的孩子。的确，在这件事上Arthur没有发言权。他并不了解Eames。他们只是玩一次，各取所需，Arthur没有什么不配合的理由。

“跪下。”

Eames怔了一下，没有动作。

“我不想说第二遍。” Arthur冷淡地说。他的声音不高，在地上扎了根。Eames的双腿突然像无骨的鱼一样向前方地面跌去。Arthur忍了又忍才忍住拥抱对方的冲动。他走在Eames前面，任凭膝盖炮弹般沉重地砸向地面，声音沉闷。那听起来依旧很疼。Arthur听到一阵微小的声音，他等到Eames把跪姿调整好之后才转过身，居高临下地用手指勾起对方的下巴，撞到了那个迷离的眼神。

“god…你真擅长这个，darling….” Eames声音虚弱，他伸出舌头舔了舔唇，吞咽了几下，下巴扬得更高。Arthur几乎要露出得意的微笑。但他没有，他保持着冷冰冰的姿态，因为这是Eames想要的。

Eames的脸被光切割，喉结在暗处滚动，Arthur的手指抓住它，用上了力。“这么饥渴，”他掐着，“你想吞下去什么呢？”

“你。”Eames费劲地挤出来一个变形的字。他的脖子被Arthur完全抓住了，Arthur着迷地感受那震颤，既渴望又绝望的气息。他放松了一些控制，让Eames有机会将整个句子说完。“你的大阴茎，darling。”他像往常一样圆滑地笑着，“我小时候就会深喉了，我能让你爽上天。”

Arthur的心突然刺痛，他这才想到他们还有一个旁观者。那个孩子是遁入黑夜的猫，站在旁边注视着他们。一阵恶心的感觉袭来，把孩子与强制的性联系起来，让Arthur感到极不舒服。心烦意乱之下他顺手就给了Eames一个耳光。

啪。对方的头歪斜过去。但清脆的声音仍叫不醒梦中人。

“让他先走。” Arthur低声说。

缓过神来的Eames突然大笑起来，他唇角的血滴落，双肩剧烈地抖动。“哦，我可爱的Arthur，”他笑岔了气，“你害怕影响他的心理健康？你认真的？” Arthur对他怒目而视，但没有再打他。

“看看他，我亲爱的，” Eames止住笑，“好好看看他。你觉得他对这种事情知道**多少？**”

_你觉得那时候的我对这种事情知道多少？_

男孩平静地站在那里，Arthur看着他，他漂亮闪着光的眸子，他漂亮单薄的身体。他的身体在抖，但完全不是恐惧，是因为他在掐自己的大腿。他的眼睛是在痛苦中升起的星星，比太阳还闪耀。他抿紧嘴唇，在抗拒着什么。他的裤裆——

“他勃起了。” Eames听起来兴致盎然，仿佛在以最猎奇的心理讲述不相干人的故事。“他看到这种事情，会自动带入自己，性欲被撩拨起来。但他觉得罪恶，不想让它发生，于是就掐自己，有时候用小刀。但是疼痛和罪恶感又给他快感，他会更硬，然后更羞耻。循环。这是享受的折磨。”

“你越不堪他越快乐？”

Eames舔掉嘴角的血，他的半边脸颊上留下了红色的掌印。“darling，鉴于他是我的潜意识投影，他也知道我是未来的他，我相信这种效应会成倍放大。不过，” Eames停顿了一下，声音变得轻柔。“他见过所有破碎的我。”

_因为你在外面伪装得太成功了。伪装者欺骗所有人，连自己也不例外。而我要撕下你层层叠叠的面具，所有。_

Arthur把Eames扔到地上，皮鞋碾压着对方的性器。他听见那难耐的呻吟就知道自己踩对了地方。Eames已经完全硬了，但他目前只配得到Arthur的鞋底。他的渴求燃烧得如此剧烈，Arthur配合地冷笑出声。“我还没怎么碰你，淫荡的贱货。”

“是的，”Eames蜷在地上轻声哼哼，“想要你，darling。”他的声音是低沉细碎模糊的，有点黏人，意外地和Arthur梦中一样。“想要你使用我，像你答应我的那样。**我们**都想要。”

Arthur转头，撞到男孩有点畏缩的目光。他茫然地立着，手指扶上了还是稚嫩的性器。

Arthur决定把他当做空气。“脱掉你的衣服，”他命令Eames，“爬到游戏室去。一边爬一边脱，不许停下。我会看着你。”

_你最好表演得好一些。_

他依稀看到Eames翻了一个白眼并嘟囔了一句，“真狠啊，亲爱的。” Arthur踢了他一脚，然后走到Eames弓起的身体后面。不得不说，看着Eames费劲地边爬边脱衣服的感觉真是爽爆了。对方缓慢地扭动着屁股，时不时向上撅着，蒙在上面的布料被一点一点扯下来，流畅的背部和肩膀肌肉伸展收缩，让Arthur联想到断了翅膀的蝴蝶。这无疑极具观赏性。在这个阴暗的不为人知的小地方，Eames被他自己剥开伪装。

_他解放了。_

_TBC_


End file.
